


I; You; She

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Original Fiction [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Second Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: I; You; She stepped forward.
Series: Lav's Original Fiction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767991
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	I; You; She

My hands shook violently by my sides as my heart raced within the confines of my chest, beating so loudly I could hear it echoing in my ears. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of my face—I felt the way it curved in towards my eye before continuing over the swell of my cheek—and the heat felt suffocating. This was it. This was the moment I’d been working towards for  _ years _ and… I wasn’t even sure if still I wanted it.

My name was called out.

I stepped forward.

* * *

Your hands shook violently by your sides as your heart raced in your chest, beating so loudly that you could hear it echoing in your ears. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of your face—you felt the way it curved in towards your eye before continuing over the swell of your cheek—and you found that the heat felt suffocating. You were waiting for the moment you’d been working towards for  _ years  _ and… you weren’t even sure if you still wanted it.

Your name was called out.

You stepped forward.

* * *

Her hands were shaking violently by her sides and her heart raced within the confines of her chest, beating so loudly she could hear it echoing in her ears. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face—she felt it curve towards her eye before continuing over the swell of her cheek—and the heat made her feel like she was suffocating. This was it. This was the moment she’d been working towards for  _ years  _ and… she wasn’t even sure if she still wanted it.

Her name was called out.

She stepped forward.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write the same thing in first, second and third-person POV


End file.
